Vampire Knights of America
by fufighter0
Summary: This story takes place In America about 15 years after the plot in the anime. All my characters are OC's. I do reference the original characters. The story follows Lyle Kuron, the new prince of vampires since his father overthrew Kaname's reign, and Celia Monroe, the daughter of the best vampire hunter in America. I left things vague on purpose. It will all make sense in the end.


The Vampire Knights Of America

Lyle Kuron

It was a winter night, the beginnings of my journey. The view was like one you'd see in your favorite Christmas cartoon. The snowflakes fell slow and gentle. The full moon's light reflected off the vast field of snow. The nearest houses stood miles away. It was only I, the endless acers before me, and the evergreens growing in the east horizon. Looking up, I starred in awe at the stars poking out of the clouds. It was Christmas-eve in a desolate town in North Dakota, and what a better scenery for such an occasion?

"Perhaps blotches of blood stained snow would do the trick", I thought to myself with a grin creeping across my face. My fingertips grazed my lips as I started to manically giggle. I let my hand back down to my side, and continued walking. I couldn't resist the urge to sing, "I'm dreaming of a red Christmas". I repeated that line I forget how many times as I began to skip. Mid skip I broke into a run, but not just any kind of run, a run so fast my feet didn't sink into the snow. I didn't even blink as the snow crystals melted on the surface of my eyes. Oh how I wanted to break out in hysterical laughter, but it wouldn't do me any good if they heard me coming.

Celia Monroe

Why did mom make me wear this stupid dress? She knew it would be hotter than Hades in here with everyone in our family trying to occupy the same space at once. She's probably going to scold me for sweating so much in this thing. It's not even cute either! It's like your ugliest Christmas sweater, but covering your entire body. Words cannot express how annoyed I am. What would a twelve year-old want with a bunch of perpetrating relatives? I just want tonight to be over, so I can open my presents!

Mom suddenly fazed out of the crowd, and floated my way. "Celia! Quit looking so angry!" she snapped. Unaffiliated by her tone, I rose my head up keeping my irritated look. She knelt beside me, and ran her fingers through my hair, "At least pretend you're happy. You've been doing nothing but pouting in the corner". I sighed, "But I can't help it. I'm bored out of my mind. I don't care that I was so small when they last saw me, I don't care about this stupid dress, and I really don't care about how many friken vampires they've killed this year"! She looked extra appalled at that last remark. "Young lady, we are the Monroe family! We're the best vampire hunters in America!..." I cut her off, "Yeah that's nice mom, but none of this has to do with me right now. I just want Christmas to come already". She countered, "Well you better start caring! Next year you will have to start your hunter training! We can't put if off any longer". I sighed again, "If you're quite finished, I'd like to go back to my staring at the wall". She snapped, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" and slapped me across the mouth. The crowd was too noisy for the impact to be heard. She shook her head, "Honestly Celia I don't know what I did wrong to raise such a pathetic child". I mumbled, "Just leave me alone." And turned my head before she saw me cry.

When mom retreated back into the crowd, I removed myself from the room. I chanted, "I hate this family" repeatedly till I arrived in the garage. I crawled into the back seat of mom's car, and cried.

Lyle Kuron

I stood at the threshold of the Monroe house. It was a two-story log cabin. Smoke rose from the brick chimney. The house was clean to a T. Nothing was out of place. It was as if the person who did the upkeep had severe OCD. I'm sure that person would be upset to see the balance of snow on the cobble stone drive way sullied by the foot prints I had just left. "Good thing they won't live to see it" I thought to myself.

It was time to get down to business. With my eyes closed, I drew in a deep breath. My demeanor from earlier vanished as I did a final adjustment on my black leather gloves. I pulled the cuff of each one down, and wiggled my fingers around to be assured they fit securely. I tested their durability by making a fist. The leather squeaked as every fiber luxuriously stretched. The stage was set. I squared myself up against the massive oak door. In the first motion, I hook-kicked the door knob ajar. Silence befell the crowd inside. In the second motion I side-kicked the door open before anyone could draw a breath.

The lighting made it so only my smile was visible. Absolute chaos ensued. As everyone reached for a weapon, I had a woman in her twenties in my clutches. I drained her blood before a single shot was fired. She only had time to utter a small gasp.

The first round was fired by the head of the household, John Monroe. His vampire hunting skills are legendary. Naturally he'd be the first to react. I side stepped to the left to avoid the bullet. If you could see the scene in slow motion, I would look like something out of The Matrix. I wore a look of boredom as the bullet whisked through my hair that had yet to catch up with my face. To those that witnessed, It appeared as though I teleported, and in the same second, the bullet penetrated the wall behind me. I'll deal with him later.

I directed my attention to the group of children standing behind a beefy woman in her forties. I gather this was John's wife Marsha Monroe. She declared, "If you want them, you'll have to go through me"! I met her eyes and said, "Don't mind if I do". She braced herself to duel me with a hunter's katana in hand. I closed the space between us faster than she expected. I ducked bellow her waist as her half-stunned body tried to strike me. I drove my hand through her stomach before her ugly face could complete its look of shock. I then drank the blood of the toddlers she attempted to protect.

Now more people had weapons. Dodging their counterattacks was child's play. I slaughtered person after person, and drank gallons of Monroe blood faster than the human eye could see. John was the last one left. Before he could make some heroic speech about how he'd avenge his family, my voice mixed with another voice told him, "Don't worry my dear John. You'll be dead before you have time to morn for their deaths". He responded not with words, but action. We engaged in hand to hand combat. Each of us blocking every punch and kick. In one fluid motion he drew a hunter's dagger from his cloak, and went to stab me in the heart. He must have known I was a Pure-Blood vampire. With my hand in a knife-edge formation, I swept his arm away from his elbow, turned, and side-kicked his open side in the kidney. He crumbled to the ground from the electrifying pain he must have felt. I knelt to his side and gazed into his eyes. They held the look of neither anger nor fear. They held the look of acceptance. I whispered softly, "You fought bravely. This is a good death John". He closed his eyes as I scooped his torso into my arms. I sank my fangs into his neck, and drank the rest of his life away. After I knew he died, I slowed my devouring to take in the sweet flavor of his blood. Blood of fighters like him have a full, satisfying feel to it as it hits my stomach. I gently set his limp body on the floor where he fell, and gave the warrior one last look to remember his face. It was pale, but appeared to be in peace.

I slowly stood up, brushed the debris and dust from my clothes, and smoothed out my hair. I walked around the room identifying the bodies to make sure I didn't miss anyone. I reached the end of the room, and there still was one person missing. I scratched my forehead in confusion. "How did I miss someone? No that can't be right" I thought aloud. I did another lap to double check. My results were the same. Still no Celia Monroe…

Celia Monroe

The cold embraced me as soon as I landed in the snow. I made a bee-line into the oblivion ahead of me. Tears started falling down my cheeks as I recalled what happened.

My crying fit was broken when I heard the first scream. An involuntary screech escaped my mouth. Thankfully it wasn't heard. It was like being in a nightmare, then having a hand grip you, and jerk you deep into a worse one. I sat there in the fetal position, breathing fast and shallow, in complete petrification. I knew there was nothing I could do to save them no matter what exactly was happening. I continued to sit there trying to find it in me to move. Then I heard a faint whisper from the killer saying, "…This is a good death John". My eyes sprang open even wider than they were before. That's my dad! He killed my dad…

Willpower over came my fear. I quietly opened the car door, got out, and closed it with only two clicking sounds being made. I tip-toed around searching for the hatch to the attic. The ladder leading up to it was still in place. Mom's been pestering dad to put it away to make room for five years. I silently thanked my father's laziness. I grabbed a wrench, and climbed. When I was securely in the attic, I closed the hatch, and slid the wrench in the notch on the hatch locking it shut. I put my ear up to the ventilation pipe. I slowed my breathing, but my heartbeat pounded just as loud in my ear. I detected his footsteps stop at the ladder. Damn it he knows! With the lightest steps I could possibly make, I made my way to the window. I threw on an old coat of my mom's and the gloves that went with them. After a cursory glance I found a beat-up pair of winter boots from an older cousin. Mom was going to give them to me when I grew into them, but they'll have to do. Despite being a couple sizes too big, and having a significant amount of stuffing missing from their insides, I slipped them on. The window was old, and warped. Opening this window even a smidge will make enough noise to wake the dead. It was all or nothing. I hesitated till I heard pounding on the hatch door. The wrench was jostled a little to the left. One more round, and it would be loosened free. As soon as he began pounding again, bracing my shoulder against the window, I summoned all my might, and shoved it open. With hope of remembering that tuck-and-roll technique dad taught me, I leapt into the night.

Lyle Kuron

The attic hatch gave way at last, but the girl had already leapt out the window. Luck for her she was in the right place in the right time. Lucky for me I'm fast. I moseyed on over to the window to peer out. No need to rush. Looking out I saw where she landed, and her running as if her life depended on it. "Because it does hehe", I thought to myself. I noticed her running being impaired by improper fitting boots. You'd think a family as wealthy as hers could afford to give her proper fitting winter boots, but that's none of my business.

Enough wasting time. I dove out the window after her. I landed with my arms outstretched to my sides. It looked like a graceful swan preparing for takeoff. My serious demeanor returned as I planned my trajectory. Once I had it set, I launched myself into the air. I soared the distance between us. When I began to lose air, I aimed my feet down. She realized I was there seconds before impact. She gasped and barely dodged me by hastily leaping to the right. My impact was much like a meteor crash. Snow flew in every direction around me. My boots left quite the indent in the frozen earth where I landed. She stumbled around trying to regain her balance, but never did. She fell face first, and started crawling away while trying to get back up.

Now that I was up close, I couldn't help but notice her appearance. She was tall for a typical twelve-year old girl. She was also lanky. If I didn't know better, I'd say she wasn't fed enough. Her gold blonde hair was cut right below the ear. Her body as a whole seems to have just started puberty.

I sighed, "Please my dear, do stand up. This squabbling around is pathetic". She stopped right in her tracks. Patiently I waited while she get herself together. She stood up as tall and as proud as she could. I must admit I was impressed by her sudden change in demeanor. She turned and faced me with her entire being. Her overwhelming willpower radiated from her presence. I have never been so excited to meet my prey. I was not going to rush this. I decided to play it out.

I spoke calmly, "Now that's better. You're quite the impressive girl. Your wit and reflexes are beyond anything I've ever seen in anyone your age. You could have easily surpassed your father". She had the gull to cut me off just then. She pierced my gaze with her emerald green eyes. The moonlight reflected off of the gold ring around her pupils to emphasize their power. "I don't care about your assumptions of me, or who you've killed before. You're disgusting"! She raised her voice while keeping all its seriousness, "You want to talk about pathetic? It's you! You're nothing but a bully! You get off on putting everyone under your thumb, but when someone has enough and fights back, you'll just run away! You make me sick! Just kill me before I throw up"!

All I could do was stand there. Her eyes gripped me down to my very soul. The best way I can describe what had happened is my entire essence shattering. She kept holding my gaze as I tried to find myself in my now empty shell.

"I-I-I have my own thoughts again…" I whispered barely audible. Her eyebrows lifted slightly in response. She must have not understood me. With my consciousness returned, I searched within myself to find out exactly what had happened. My eyes bugged out when I realized what I had done. I rested my head on my hand without a change in my expression. "What have I done?" I said still quietly.

I dared to meet her gaze again, "Such powerful words you have. You are absolutely right about everything. Tell you what, I'm not going to kill you. A mind like yours shouldn't be wasted". She shook her head and scoffed, "I knew you would be a coward".

The word coward rang in my head. Suddenly I was reliving a memory that took place in my father's study…

The study had all four walls covered in dark magic books. His desk was excessively large for anything he'd ever need. The room was lit from five chandeliers with hundreds of candles instead of artificial light. He sat up perfectly straight in his chair. He brought his attention from the book he was reading to me. He towered over me at the time at 6'5. His burgundy hair was long enough to touch the back of his knees with it tied in a tail at the tip. He always tied it at the end to prevent the hair tie from tugging on his scalp. If he were to take off his cloak, you'd see he was ripped with all natural muscle. His entire being was intimidating.

I waited at the door for him to state why I was called. In his deep voice he greeted, "Lyle please close the door, you're letting in a draft". The door sounded like it was slammed despite me shutting it lightly. In my voice that hadn't started puberty yet I asked, "What do you need of me father"? He didn't waste time beating around the bush, "You're coming of age to participate in my plan to bring vampires back into power. We've struggled getting you to develop some spine in the past. Now I want to see how far we've come since then". I shuttered. Before I could speak again, he lifted up a cage with a rabbit in it from under his desk. He voiced his command, "I need you to drink the blood of this prey animal. That's all".

I starred at the rabbit, and it at me. Both of us shaking in fear. Looking back up at my father, I stuttered, "F-father I…" he cut me off, "You mean to tell me you can't do it"? My eyes darted to the floor, "I-it's an i-innocent animal." He snapped, "Its prey! It'll be eaten by a predator in the wild anyway"! His shout made both I and the rabbit jump. "You don't know that." I said weakly.

He stood up and he thrust his chair back in a fit of rage. He faced his palm to the rabbit, and it glowed red from a spell. All of the sudden the rabbit was reduced to a pile of dust and fur as its blood raced up my father's arm, and into his pores. He directed his rage back at me. He slammed his fists on table, and I flinched expecting the worst. He screamed, "Get out of my sight! You leave me with no choice"! I busted out the door before he could change his mind. He yelled from behind me, "You're nothing but a coward"!

The word coward rang again as the memory faded. I focused on young Celia once I was brought back into reality. "You're right again. I've always been nothing but a coward. You're fortunate for being able to expose it. I want to face you again when you can do more than call my bluff". With that I picked her up like a small child with no resistance from her. I whispered to her, "I'm going to take you to someone I know who can take care of you. You'll see me again someday when you're ready". She just huffed at me. Fair enough.

I ran across the snow for miles carrying her. She didn't say a word. I remember looking at her with my own thoughts for the first time thinking she was quite cute. I snapped my eyes back up before I could blush. This was going to be a long trip…

Celia Monroe

Where am I? In the arms of the vampire that murdered my family. Why am I here? I haven't pieced that together yet. I have never had a puzzle so confusing before. First this vampire kills everyone, even my father, effortlessly, then he pursues myself, a child with no influence in any kind of politics this far into this weather, and to finish it off, I call him a coward and now he's sparring me, even bothering to take me to a foster parent? Why? Nothing makes sense! This has got to be some ridiculous nightmare, but no matter how hard I try, I can't wake up. There's this all-consuming urge to cry right under my skin. I'm keeping it in by sheer force of will. I need to hold out till he's gone. I can't let him see how much this affected me.

I tilted my head upward to get a look at him. He had scarlet red hair that touched the base of his spine. He had it gelled to have three symmetrical spikes. First row across his ears, second across his shoulder blades, and the third across the middle of his back, and had it tied in a tail at the end. His eyes…they were much scarier before, but now the pentagrams were no longer there. Now they're red (not solid red, but red where everyone else would have color in their eyes). His whole demeanor changed. He doesn't radiate sadism anymore. Now I get the impression that he's a normal 13-14 year old boy. I'm sure he's actually lived much longer than that though being a vampire and all.

I wanted to hear his voice. I asked, "Who are you"? He noticed I talked, but must have not understood me because he slowed to a stop. He lifted me up closer to his face to hear me better. We stared into each other's eyes. They took me by surprise. I was expecting the look of a savage beast, but instead I got the opposite. They were innocent, soothing, relaxing, the list goes on. My emotions were split in two. There was part of me that was terrified and furious. Then there was the part of me that wanted to reach out to his lost soul. The confliction was overwhelming me then, but he pulled me back with his voice. He asked softly, "What was that dear?" in a voice I can only describe as smooth. The confliction grew again. I tried to make it look like I wasn't melting inside. I kept my unrelenting façade as I repeated myself.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He let me down on my feet, put a hand behind himself, and held the base of his neck. He took a breath and began, "I am the prince of the Kuron family". I couldn't help but be astonished. I had no idea there was a prince. I thought it was just the one pure blood that overthrew Lord Kanime. No one knew he had a son. He went on, "My father, Lord James III, organized and executed the coup on Lord Kaname, and all the other pure bloods that followed him in Japan. He and his followers stationed in America took them by ambush. By doing this he was next in line for the throne even though he was only a distant cousin to Lord Kaname. He produced me to follow in his footsteps". He stopped and looked away as if ashamed.

I stood leaning to my right, and put a hand on my hip. "So you're pretty much your dad's puppet then?" I mocked. His face lightened up finding humor in that observation. He replied, "More or less". For a second there I felt a tinge of sympathy for him, but I quickly erased it. I continued to pry, "Let me guess, your father wanted my family eradicated for some political motive"? He directed his view to the stars for this question. He uttered in a sad sounding tone, "I'm sure that's part of it, but I think there's more to it". I sighed, "I suppose I'm not going to get filled in on this other part"? He laughed to himself and answered, "I don't have it all figured out yet, and you wouldn't believe what I do have figured out". I mumbled, "Fair enough." Even though I despise when things are left vague like that.

I reached down to redo the triple knot I had done on my poor excuse for winter boot laces. As I was fiddling with that, I asked if I could walk on my own for a while with the excuse that I wanted to stretch my legs. I really wanted to find out all I could about my new arch nemesis. He saw no problem with it. As I stomped through what must have been a foot of snow, I addressed the next thing on my mind, "So where are we going exactly"? He answered while continuing to keep his eyes forward, "We are going to Cross Academy of America. It's located in some small town in the middle of the state. I forget the name". I looked up at him, "Isn't that the boarding school that was supposed to have vampires attending? I don't have money with my parents being dead unless you forgot that tiny detail." I snapped. He responded not being affected by my tone, "I suppose you would know about the school's secret being a Monroe. Yes vampires attend there. The original Cross Academy started up in Japan with the idea of bettering relations between humans and vampires. It ended up being a huge success there, so the original headmaster, with the help of Lord Kaname, expanded their school to America. Now public schools work differently here, so tuition fees are charged to attend as you know. However scholarships are offered to bright individuals. You're plenty bright enough to succeed there. Besides I see no better place for you to hone your skills". I huffed in response. I questioned further, "Why put the school in North Dakota? Why not put it in California where they'd get more students"? He answered, "I think it's because they wanted to start off in a peaceful place without much activity. Land is also cheaper over here". It wasn't necessary to speak more at this point.

I remained silent for several minutes. I was getting exhausted, but I wasn't about to plead for the vampire to carry me again. I asked with my heavy breathing, "How long is it going to take to get there"? He replied with no struggle breathing which pissed me off a little, "At this pace, an eternity. At my pace, an hour or two". I appeared scorned by that remark.

I changed the subject to my big question, "Why are you keeping me alive? What purpose could you possibly have sparring me"? He looked me in the eye to answer me, "I don't blame you for wanting to know, but I'm afraid I can't tell you at this time". I said nothing back. I kept on treading while wallowing in my grief. I saw each member of my family pop up in my memory. I mentally checked each one off as dead. One by one I check them off till I checked off my dad. I remembered our yearly fishing trip we took every spring. Last year I was the only one who caught anything. Dad tried to act jealous, but I know he was actually proud of me. I remember laughing my ass off at him for being beaten at fishing by a little girl. He play wrestled with me a bit, and kept on saying how he'd beat me next year. Now I'll never get to do that again. I'll never get to do anything with my dad again…

I could no longer hold back the tears. They began falling one tear drop at a time, but it escalated to a waterfall. I fell to my knees and wailed. I couldn't tell what the vampire's expression was. All I knew was he placed me on my feet, and held me against him. Damn it go away! I don't want you to try to comfort me! I hit him as hard as I could repeatedly (which didn't appear to do any damage which furthered my frustration). I screamed, "You effing sadist! How could you do this to me, or to anyone? How could someone be so effing evil?!" He didn't let go. "Are vampires really this horrible? No wonder why we've been trying to kill you all this whole time." I forced out of my quivering lips. I just sobbed in his arms since I couldn't break free. His face was surprisingly sorrowful. He whispered with the same depressing tone I had, "I know you won't believe me, but I know what I did was terrible, and there's no way I can take it back no matter how much I regret it".

I managed to stop crying. I mumbled through his cloak sleeve, "You really are pathetic". He held me tighter then, "I know I am. My father has always been disappointed in me because of it. I guess I'm just too much of a coward to stand up to him. I know it's not comforting in the slightest, but I truly am sorry". I didn't want it to be, but it was comforting. I was so confused with my emotions. At this point I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I asked weakly if we could be on our way. He said nothing and scooped me up. We raced across the snow without conversing again until we arrived at the Cross Academy campus. The last moments were a blur. All I can remember is he made arrangements with the headmaster, cupped my cheek and said, "Until next time sweetheart." And took off into the sunrise.

Lyle Kuron

Walking home, my mind was going crazy. Many emotions were swimming through me. Fear, sadness, and mostly confusion. Here's what I have figured out, my father used some sort of spell on me to take over my consciousness, and somehow, Celia broke it. One thing's for certain, my father's up to something, and I'm a key pawn.

As far as I know, he hasn't realized the spell has been broken. I have never had a better opportunity to strike my father. I have to plan this out just right. Any error will cost me my life. I ventured back to the Monroe house to explore their archives hoping to find some information that will be helpful.

While traveling, Celia's stone cold, soul piercing face replayed over and over. No one has ever made me feel so powerless. How the hell did she do it? She must have known how to break the spell, but how? She's a human, she can't use magic! This makes no sense! Could the Monroes be holding some sort of secret, and that's why my dad wanted them dead?

My thoughts were interrupted as I realized I arrived. I see I left the front door open. Snow blew in as a result. The bodies were still laying there where they fell. I threw up a little in my mouth at my own disgustingness. "How could I have done something so awful?" I muttered allowed. The urge to cry swelled in me, but being a vampire, grieving isn't as easy as it would be if I were human. You have to physically let the sadness out, and it's a painful process. A human experiencing this would describe it as post-surgical pain. However if you don't let it out, it spreads through your veins like a disease, and it affects you like a severe case of influenza with double the aching. Experiencing happiness while still having sadness in you can act like a medicine. It gives you temporary relief from the pain, but doesn't cure it. Unfortunately grieving will have to wait.

I wondered through the house, and found John's study. The archives must be around here. Using my heightened senses, I found a trigger for a hidden door imbedded in the side of the bookshelf. I saw it required a code. I simply opened it with magic. I focused on the buttons, and my eyes glowed solid purple as I did this. The code punched itself in, and the bookshelf moved like a garage door, and revealed the tunnel to the archives. There were no lights, but I didn't need them. I am nocturnal after all.

The archives spanned the space of a library. One could spend years reading the material in here. I know what I'm looking for though. I want to read up on what information they have about my father, myself, and soul possession spells. Maybe a little bit on Celia too. Meandering through the halls, I briefly skimmed the labels indicating the section. So far nothing on what I'm looking for.

I noticed a stair case leading deeper down at the back of the room. I stepped down the old limestone stairs. My footsteps echoed in the nothingness. The air felt chilling and damp. Spider webs were spread all over this empty hall. No one's been down here for a long time.

I reached the bottom, and sure enough, what I needed was down here. This is where they kept the information on dark magic, and pure blood vampires. Obviously it was stored down here so people wouldn't be leaking this kind of information. Every item has been preserved in climate controlled glass like in museums. Each item had a virtual copy you could access to prevent the need to take it out of its casing. First thing's first, my father. I booted up the newest looking book figuring he'd be in there since he's the newest king. Nothing was written that I didn't already know. I turned the system off. "God damn it!" I cursed. There was also nothing written about me. Apparently they didn't even know I existed. No wonder why Celia was so shocked when I revealed myself. That was probably all part of my dad's plan. That just leaves the magic section.

I got suddenly excited when I saw they had the exact same book of spells my father had sitting on his desk when he summoned me to his study that one day. "Well that's a helpful coincidence", I thought allowed. Scrolling through the pages, I found that the book was entirely on soul possession. The book was fascinating. Alas the last page in the book was the strongest soul possession technique ever recorded. The name was written in Japanese characters. I'm guessing they translate to Soul Possession. The spell requires a sacrifice of your own blood, along with a sacrifice of the victim's blood. The user must also have a stronger will than the victim. No known way to break the spell…

I backed up, threw my head in my hands, knelt to my knees, and screeched, "THEN HOW THE FUCK DID SHE BREAK THE GOD DAMN SPELL"?! I just was so frustrated that my trip fruited no results. How am I going to figure this out? It's not like I can just ask her! A light bulb moment occurred just then. Suppose I disguise myself as a normal human boy. I could attend Cross Academy, befriend Celia, and learn what she knows. The headmaster is in need of vampires that buy into his ideals. He could benefit greatly by having a pureblood on his side. The gears began turning in my brain. I stood up, and paced around placing together my plan. I would need to go through great lengths to hide myself though. The biggest roadblock is my essence as a pureblood. Other vampires sensing me would attract too much unnecessary attention. How do I hide that though?

I tapped my finger on my chin with a scrutinizing look. I walked down the aisles of the archives again searching for a clue. I read the titles on the spines of every book and nothing said anything about covering a pureblood's essence. Maybe that kind of spell doesn't exist? I cracked my knuckles, "I guess I need to make my own." I stated. I found a book on the process of a human turning into a vampire. Perhaps I can find a way to reverse the process.

The book stated that only a human surviving the bite of a pureblood vampire will turn into a vampire. It involves the power of the pureblood filling in the space left by the blood that was taken. It takes control of the human essence of that person. This makes me wonder if human blood could do this to a vampire if it's enchanted. What about if I wore something that was enchanted with the human essence? This just might work.

I took a seat in the enchantment section and absorbed the literature. I ended up spending two days in there. I fell asleep numerous times. I ended up coming across a book describing generally how to go about what I need. It's a spell to change your looks to the person whose blood you collect, and sacrifice to create an item you wear to keep those looks. I'll need to make some adjustments, but I can work with this.

I spent twenty-four more hours studying, and testing my progress. My research showed that there's no way for a vampire to turn into a human this way (which I expected), but with the blood of a strong human, I can suppress my powers so long as I wear the charm I put the spell into at all times. Doing this requires too much effort on the blood's power to change my looks though. Being a pureblood, I can understand this.

Now I need to think of an object I can wear at all times that won't look suspicious. My eyes darted to the painting on the wall of John Monroe wearing his reading glasses. GLASSES! Those will work! I can even enchant them to reflect light around my eyes to make them appear to be a different color. I leaped for joy. "Yes! I got it now!" I cheered with glee. I raced up the stairs and dropped to dead John's side. His body was still preserved in the cold. "Perhaps with this I can somehow make it all up to you Johnny." I whispered. I gently removed his glasses and placed them at my side. It's going to be difficult to get the amount of blood I need from him. Anything that's left will be in his heart. I don't want to desecrate his body, so I extracted the blood through magic. I placed my hand on his chest, focused on his blood vessels, and peered deep into his heart. My hand glowed red as the tiny droplets of blood trickled through his cells, and pooled into my palm. "Hopefully this will be enough." I mumbled.

I drew the symbol illustrated in the book on the frozen hardwood floor with a thin layer of John Monroe's blood. I then slit my left wrist with my finger nail and let a small amount drip onto the pattern. Taking in a deep breath, I began chanting the words of the spell in tongue. Keeping my focus, I placed the glasses in the middle of the design. They glowed upon touching the symbol. I then made the hand signs shown in the ritual along with the tweaks I added. Waves of energy emanated destroying everything but me in their wake. I abruptly had to stop making the hand signs and clutch the floor with all my strength to avoid being blown away. The energy blinded, and deafened me to everything around. When it finally stopped, I collapsed on my face gasping for air. I picked up my head somehow to check if the spell worked. The only thing intact in the room were the glasses. They appeared untouched.

I gathered myself up, and retrieved them with care. The left ear piece had a miniscule inscription of the design from the book. The book said I just had to wear them. It was not specific how, so I tested it by first holding them in my hands. Nothing. I then attempted to put them in my cloak. Nothing. I tried wearing them on a necklace chain. Still nothing. Worry was growing in me. I then put them on my eyes. Suddenly my vision rapidly tunneled into vast darkness, and fell backwards from fainting.

When I came around, my head throbbed like hell. I let out a weak moan. My whole body creaked in agony. "Holy fucking shit!" I yelled in pain. My breathing was fast trying to give myself the strength to stand. When I could finally focus on something other than my aching, I noticed my senses were severely impaired. I limped to a shattered mirror to see what I looked like. I had to squint to make out the image in front of me. My eyes no longer appeared red. They now were brown with an amber tint. My hair was also not red anymore. Instead it was turned brown like John's. "Humph your blood was stronger than I expected John. You never cease to impress me." I thought to myself hoping John's soul could hear it. A gigantic smile rose form my lips. I wheezed, "I did it. I really did it". I silently laughed congratulating myself. I sent my final and best regards to John.

A face a shock formed on me when I came to the realization that I could now use hunter weapons. "I can do more than strike down my father. I can kill him…He won't even see it coming". I bubbled with excitement. I was going to run off, but I fell over not being used to the limitations of a human. I scrambled to the back chunk of the Monroe armory still standing. Hanging on the wall was John's prized hunter's broadsword. It can also split into two smaller swords. I carefully touched it to test if my powers were really suppressed enough to hold it. Sure enough, no pain. I grasped the mighty weapon, and swung it around in a basic sword fighting form I learned as a young child. I then split it into its two halves, and maneuvered them around in a duel-wielding sword dance form. What an absolutely beautiful weapon. I put the halves back together, sheathed the sword, and slung it around my back. Hanging to its stand's right was a hunter's harpoon. Its size could be adjusted, and it had a retractable rope. This could come in handy. I clipped it onto my belt, and went off.

I marched out of the Monroe's for the last time going over my plan. I will go home, announce that the job has been completed, explain my extended absence as having to chase down a crafty straggler, and tell him I brought souvenirs. When his back is turned, stab him through the back and into his heart. I have to make sure I destroy the heart so he doesn't regenerate.

After going over that ten more times, I still felt the sickness from my sadness like a vampire. I suppose that isn't going to change. I attempted to distract myself with my plans for after assassinating my father. My next task was clear. It's imperative that I find out how Celia broke that spell. With these enchanted glasses, I can successfully blend in the school. I need an excuse as to why I can never take my glasses off around them. Perhaps my eyes are affected by a rare disease that makes them reject light? Not completely a lie since my eyes do burn in the light. I can say they reflect back the Ultra Violet radiation. These are transition lenses, so that's not a lie either. Perfect. Now what about my fangs? I rubbed a thumb across them. They shrunk a bit, but were still plenty noticeable. I can just say I have naturally long canines, which isn't a lie either.

My hair will have to go though. Everyone would recognize me, power suppressed or no. It's also a crippling disadvantage to have while having to fight without my powers. Damn it I love my hair! I sighed audibly. It'll be sad to see it go, but I guess I'll get over it eventually. I then reached back to stroke my hair without thinking.

I had been walking for an hour, but it seems like I never moved. "Man being a human sucks!" I complained aloud. At least I'm getting used to my limitations. It's calming to only be able to hear myself, and the wind. With that thought, I kept on walking, numb, to my salvation, or to my doom. I haven't decided which one it'll end up being yet.

Celia Monroe

You know how most kids are excited or scarred to start their first day of school? Well I'm not one of them. I've been numb. I got acquainted with the Headmaster and his wife. Their names are Mark and Rose Hall (but she prefers Rosie). They're nice. They have also been giving me space allowing me to adjust. My room is empty besides the bed, the nightstand, and the two wooden dressers. Rosie took me shopping yesterday for some clothes and shoes. I didn't request anything special. I got some plain T-shirts, jeans, gym attire, proper winter gear (thank goodness), a couple of dressy outfits for special occasions, two pairs of sneakers, and two pairs of dressy shoes. I also got the school uniform of a black or white dressy shirt, and black pants or black skirts no shorter than the width of an index card above the knee with black closed-toe dress shoes. I obviously got underwear as well which was awkward because I didn't know any of my sizes. We figured it out though with some measuring in the fitting room.

The Headmaster has let me wonder the campus for a few days before starting my classes to find out where I would be going. That got boring real quickly, so I backtracked to the weightlifting room and decided to workout. I wasn't accustomed to lifting yet, so I started off with a couple 20 pound weights. I worked the weights in several different ways until I got to every muscle in my arms. Classes must have got out when I got to triceps because the guys coming in kept giving me weird looks. I ignored them and moved to the treadmill when my arms had enough. I walked first to warm up. I overheard a sophomore asking his friend what he should do since I was occupying HIS treadmill. Well I didn't see HIS name on it, so I didn't care. I sped it up to running so I couldn't hear them over my footsteps. 30 minutes was all I could do at this point. I walked over to that sophomore and said sarcastically, "Sorry for taking YOUR treadmill". He was clearly offended, but I didn't stick around long enough for him to make a scene.

It was about 6:00pm when I emerged outside. The Disciplinary Committee shifts were changing. The Headmaster explained this to me earlier. The day shift DC handles everyday shenanigans, and the night shift handles keeping an eye on the night class students, AKA the vampire students. They also have their classes scheduled right before and right after their shifts, so they can actually get sleep. This was done to remedy the taxing hours DC students put in Japan. You have to be at least sixteen, and have previously served on the day shift to qualify for the night shift. Apparently the current night shifters are two guys that have graduated last year because The Headmaster can't find anyone willing to take up nights. To get away with this legally, he hired them as staff. I didn't ask what their wages were.

The crowd of kids interested in the night class began to gather to watch them come out. I leaned against the fence post to watch the spectacle. The two DC guys were battling the masses with everything they had. The blue haired one pulled out his hunter's staff to extend his reach to stop a girl making a run for the vampire leader. She fell to the ground from being clothes-lined. She was so out of breath that she couldn't utter one protest. It was hilarious. He didn't have time to dwell on her though as some kids tried to use the opportunity to break past him. There were so many obnoxious behaviors going on. Girls and Boys alike were swooning over the night class. People were trying to get their numbers, begging them to go out with them, I even heard someone yell for one of them to notice her. It was all stupid. Some of the vampires reveled in their popularity, others pretended the crowd didn't exist. There was no in between.

I was still leaning there in the same position after the DC guys managed to get them all to go to their dorms. It took them all several minutes to realize I was there. Their leader towering over the others at 6'4 with sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes greeted me, "My most sincere apologies for not seeing you there. Now what's a little girl like you doing out here all by yourself"? He steadily approached me, and the others followed suit. The DC guys looked wary. I stood my ground, "Just wanted to see what was so great about a bunch of vampires". His demeanor didn't change, "Oh my aren't you informed. What's your name girl"? I stopped leaning, and stood evenly on both feet, "Celia Monroe". His humor vanished, and became serious, "Oh you're the new girl we heard about…" I cut him off, "and I suppose you're too good to tell me who you are"? He appeared astonished that he forgot but he answered, "Where are my manners? I'm Lance…" he pointed to the shorter long-haired blonde next to him, "This is my younger sister Ellen…" One by one he introduced everyone in the night class. "…and this is Brian…" he was around 5'8, brown hair, and everything else that's average. "This is Rene'…" everything about him screamed French. He was the shortest guy I've ever seen. He pointed to the next person, "Jane…" she looked like a poster board model for beauty. She had raspberry red hair that glistened like it just had a salon treatment. She's one of those people you want to slap for looking so disgustingly perfect. He went on, "Vladimir, but you can call him Vlad…" he had shaggy silver hair that he struggled to keep out of his eyes. His height must have been around 6'2 or 3. "Sandra…" she was a stunning height for a woman at 6'1. Her hair was long, amber, and curly. It was styled like an old woman's. She also wore glasses. "Her sister Linda…" The only trait those two shared was their height. Linda was lanker and had pin-straight, short, blonde hair. Lance then stepped aside revealing the kid looking no older than nine years old, "and this is Alexander, but he goes by Xander because everyone goes by Alex. He's Jane's little brother".

Lance stood proud after his introductions probably expecting me to stutter and faint like every other girl that he talks to does. He was the big heart throb, and he knew it. My tone remained flat, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance". Jane took Lance by the wrist and tried pulling him away. Not bothering to look my way, she snapped, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have our classes to go to". She flipped her bangs back to her side with her free hand. Lance waved to me with the hand Jane wasn't dragging. The others politely nodded as they passed me. The blue haired DC guy followed the vampires while the other black haired one stayed behind. After they were out of sight, he turned to me and said, "I'll take you back to the Headmaster". I scoffed, "Oh please I can defend myself". I drew out my hunter's dagger just enough to be in view. He ignored it, "Doesn't matter. Day students are strictly not allowed outside their dorms at this time. You are no exception. It's my job now to make sure you get back safely". He was right, so I didn't try to argue further.

As we headed back, he peered down to speak, "You know you're going to face consequences for being out this late right"? I met his eyes, "Yes I know". He sighed, "So what did you have to do that for anyway"? I answered, "I needed to know who my enemies are. I also was wondering why they were even here in the first place, but I didn't find an appropriate opportunity to ask". He replied, "I can tell you that much since you seem to be knowledgeable about vampires". He unclipped his water bottle from his belt and took an exaggerated drink. He reclipped and picked up where he left off, "They're here because this is a political safe house for vampires that still align with Lord Kaname". I wore a skeptical look, "Really? I thought they were all weeded out shortly after the coup". He exhaled, "Nah some of them figured out what was happening in time to get out of dodge. Most of them were caught and executed, but some have successively remained hidden. The vampires you just met are in that category". I murmured, "Interesting…" He continued, "Yeah things have been getting tough for us lately. Lord James's movement has been getting unruly. Thousands of people have been killed, entire governments undermined, and we can't do a damn thing about it except wait for our turn". He took another gulp from his…water. I caught a whiff of a stench indicating whatever he was drinking had alcohol in it. I can see why he'd be drinking if what he said was true. I let him go on, "We're the only Cross Academy still operating. Only reason that is, is because we're in the middle of nowhere, and the weather is making ambushes practically impossible. It's only a matter of time though…" He drained the last of his bottle and didn't speak further. Apparently that was the end of his story. I responded, "Well ain't that just peachy". He snorted, "Peachy is one way to put it".

I was lost in thought about this whole situation during the rest of our walk. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Lance and his cronies. They're in exile for simply being good people. Maybe good vampires do exist, just not many of them. I bet when it came right down to it though, they would become the king's sheep like the others have. They're all selfish cowards under it all…

On that note we stopped at the main office building where the Headmaster's living quarters rested. The guy talked again, "Sorry about blabbing all that to you. We're not supposed to say anything to the students because we don't want them to panic. We can't just shut down the school because of the threat! One, that leaves the night shift students with nowhere to go. Two, no one in the day will believe there's a vampire threat!" He stopped to keep from ranting again. I lightened my tone for him, "It's fine really. I like being kept in the loop. Besides it's not like I'm not used to things being grim. I decided I'm going to start up my hunter's training so I can help in the fight. It won't be much, but it'll be better than laying down accepting that fate". He smiled, "That's the spirit. Kind of off topic, but have you considered being a member of the Disciplinary Committee? Your current combat skills are plenty enough for the day shift, and if you continue your hunter's training like you said, you'll be perfect for the night shift. We're desperate for people". I pondered for a second then spoke, "You know I've never given it any thought. The idea of putting some bratty preps in their place sounds appealing. Isn't it too late to sign up"? He perked up, "Normally it would be, but since we need people with your experience, we can make an exception this time around". I looked thoughtful, "Hmm I suppose I can ask the Headmaster about. I'll let you know what he says if I see you again soon". He clapped his hands together and his voice crescendoed, "Great! Excellent! Keep me posted. Name's Emet by the way…" he reached out a hand and I took it to do the customary hand shake, "Celia." I answered. "…The other guy I work with is Jake. You can talk to him too if you need anything. He's kind of a stick in the mud though. I don't remember the last time I saw him not irritated about something". I replied, "Sounds like me". He chuckled, "Yeah you guys are similar now that you mention it. Maybe you can be the new Jake when we finally leave haha". I did a sarcastic scoff at that remark. He then sighed, "Well you better get inside before the Headmaster has heart failure…" he turned around and began prodding back, "…See you around Celia". I waved back, "Yep thanks Emet"! He shouted from his distance, "Anytime".

I took the elevator up to the living quarters. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with a barrage of, "You're late"! I apologized, "Sorry I took so long. I got talking with Emet outside…" I was interrupted by the Headmaster, "We know. Jake radioed us that you were hanging around the night class gate. You know I put the curfew in place because it's dangerous out this late, not because I'm an asshole". Rosie chimed in, "Mark watch your language"! He exhaled heavily, "Yes dear". He corrected himself then picked up where he left off, "Look, I can't make exceptions, even for you". I put my hands out in a stopping motion and argued, "Yes I know. I understand, but Emet wanted me to ask you something". He rose an eyebrow, "What"? I exclaimed, "He mentioned there was a need for people in the Disciplinary Committee, and that I should sign up given my experience. I know it's a semester overdue, but you were so desperate for night shifters that you had to keep people that graduated". He didn't immediately shut down the idea like I expected he would. Instead he paced around with his hands behind his back in thought. He mumbled half to me, and half to himself, "Let me think on that…" He then brought his full attention to me, "…in the meantime, you have to go to bed early tonight as punishment for staying out past curfew. This will be your only warning. Have I made myself clear"? I nodded, "Crystal! I'll take a shower, then I'll hop right in bed". He nodded back, "Alright get to it then. Good night".

I said my good nights to him and Rosie while jogging up the stairs. In the shower I fantasied about how fun being on the Disciplinary Committee would be. I got all giddy picturing myself in the DC uniform. The cloak is all jet black, water proofed leather with the front half hugging your waist, and the tail falling to the back of your knees. The tail is divided in two halves up to the base of your back making less resistance, and less restricted access to your utility belt. It swooshes back and forth with each step. The zipper is hidden behind a seam sewn on its right edge. On the left side of the chest is a gold badge with, "Cross Academy Disciplinary Committee" written sewn on. The pants are made out of the same material. They don't fit quite as tight as skinny jeans, but they're pretty form fitting. The boots are also just as black with even denser leather that lace half way up your shins. The soles add an extra inch and a half to your height. To sum it up, it makes you look like a total badass.

When I stepped out of the shower, I planned out my schedule for tomorrow. I'm going to get up bright and early and do my daily workout I committed to today. After that I'll find a place to practice my combat skills. I haven't been able to fine the time in months. Then I'll try to find Emet and tell him what the Headmaster said.

I leaped into bed hoping this excitement wouldn't keep me from sleeping. Although that would be a pleasant change of pace from lying awake crying… Anyway, I then drifted off with the image of myself kicking some smart mouthed prep's ass.

Lyle Kuron

I have never been so obnoxiously hungry before, nor have I ever been hungry for a burger, or anything other than blood for that matter. All I could think about for the past five miles was chewing on a juicy medium-rare cheeseburger. My saliva glands have been well at work turning all my fluids into spit. I felt dizzy from travel for the first time. How did humans survive as a species this long? Each minute going by made me realize more and more that I didn't think this through. It's not going to do me any good to pass out here and freeze to death. Maybe I should veer off towards the trees, and find some shelter just in case. Two hours went by of nothing by walking. When I got off the frosted corn plantation, I made my way through the trees in search of something I could call shelter. Despite my best efforts to stay conscious, my dizziness overcame my vision. I sat down right there to avoid falling over. Upon sitting, I blacked out with my last thought being, "It's over".

That ended up not being the case. I woke up in a living room with the walls constructed out of brick, and had hardwood floors. It was heated by a large fireplace. I was lying on a homemade sofa with my feet hanging off the end. They must have been there for a while because everything bellow my shins were asleep. I bent my knees to elevate the pressure. I couldn't help but groan as my knees creaked into a bent position. My feet tingled as their circulation returned. Now that I was more conferrable, I could focus on my location, and how I got here. I noticed an array of pictures hanging above the fireplace. The owners of this house must have a big family because there's a lot of different people portrayed. There was a collective family photo in the middle which consisted of an elderly couple, four younger married couples and their children, and one single man in his mid-forties. One of each married couple plus the lone man must be the elderly couple's children. Based on that assumption I made sense of the remaining pictures. It appears they have three sons, and two daughters. The grandkids must come here often due to the collection of toys sprawled out on the floor.

I was feeling restless after laying for so long, so I sat up. As soon as I did, the old man in the picture entered the room. He bellowed in your typical elderly voice, "Morning sleeping beauty, or should I say evening since it's 2:27am". I managed to wheeze, "Could be either one depending on your perspective". That must have caught him off guard because he busted out in laughter. I didn't think it was that funny, but maybe he's one of those jolly types that find humor in everything. He took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. He finally spoke without laughing, "Hehe, I suppose you're right there sonny. You must be one of those witty young men. My favorite kind of people to talk to are the kind that always finds a place to put in a joke. What's your name son"? I spoke weakly, "Lyle…" hmm what should I do for a last name? Kuron won't do. Think think think…OH! I continued, "…Kane". It was my mother's surname, and the first thing I could think of. He chuckled, "Had a hard time remembering your last name there"? I laughed a little with him, "Yeah it's a bit foggy up here haha". I knocked on my head to keep making light of the situation. He calmed down, "Nice to meet you Lyle. I'm Charles Berg". I replied with utmost politeness, "The pleasure is all mine sir". He waved off the gesture, "No need to be mister proper. Just call me Charlie". I nodded, "Will do Charlie".

I looked around, "So I take it I'm in your house". He plopped down on the couch next to me. He upped his tone probably without thinking, "Sure are! Found you face first on my hunting trail. I tossed you over my shoulder and hauled you back as soon as I was sure you were alive. Didn't bother calling 911 since you got better as soon as you warmed up again". This house was nowhere in sight when I fell. He must have carried me a long way. I have to have been at least one hundred pounds at that point. Impressive for his age. "I sure to appreciate it." I said. He made some exaggerated movements, "aaah t'was not a big deal. Lucky your glasses were chained to your face, or they would be buried in the snow as we speak haha…" I silently thanked John Monroe for having that necklace chain attached.

Charlie spoke again with more seriousness, "So what were you doing out there anyway"? I couldn't think of an excuse, so I stuck with the truth. My eyes sank to my feet, "I ran away". His eyes did the same. He took a deep breath pondering how to approach me. After a moment he asked, "Want to talk about it"? I sighed, "Might as well. Where should I start?...". My eyes rose up in a thinking view, "…well my dad is…something else. Manipulative and all around a bad guy to sum it up. My mom's dead or so I hear. Wouldn't be surprised if he killed her. I had only him and his collection of books to keep me company". He put a hand on his chin and thought. I bared through the awkward silence while he figured out his response. He began, "You know, that's not what at all what I expected to hear. I thought you were going to say that you got in a fight with your parents, you got grounded for a long period of time, and you thought it was unreasonable. I was going to tell you about how the stages of life you're going through are tough on everyone, and you should work it out, but I got nothing for your situation". I smiled slightly, "I'm glad my situation isn't common enough for you to have a speech prepared for it". He lightened up, "Yeah I'll say. You think you'd be conferrable telling me about your dad"? I breathed in deeply, "I suppose so". I told him about the rabbit incident minus the vampire, and magic stuff. I explained that all my interactions with him went like that.

Charlie nodded, "He sure sounds like a rotten fella. I guess bringing you back home is not an option. So did you leave on a whim or did you have a plan"? I faced him then, "I did have a plan. I planned on walking to Cross Academy. If I passed their entry tests, and got good grades, I could go there for free. I could live there till I was an adult. By then I'd be all set". He snickered, "So you had everything figured out but the weather huh"? I looked away, "Yeah…" He reassured me with a firm pat on my back, "No worries kiddo, Say I can take you to the Academy. It's not all that far, and I have nothing better to do". I smiled deeply appreciating his offer, "I would take you up on it, but I have an errand to complete along the way". He answered in a serious manner, "I see I see. Well at least let me give you some supplies so you don't end up dead in the snow". I nodded, "I can let you do that".

He stood up briskly and motioned me to follow him. As he was wondering to the kitchen he was blabbing about how he would make me breakfast, and how he was the best bacon maker in town. I responded with polite, mmhm's and ok's as I got on my feet for the first time in hours. It took a second to get my bearings, but I managed to catch up to the old geezer. I said quietly, "You don't need to go through all that trouble. I have these special nutrition pills I have to take. They'll be plenty for now". He paused his pan retrieving and looked over shocked, "Oh are you sure? It really isn't a problem". I answered, "I'm sure. Thank you though". He murmured, "Alright alright. You at least want something hot to drink? Tea, coffee, cider"? I perked up, "Tea sounds wonderful". He perked up too, "Green Jasmine or Earl Grey"? I sat down at the dining room table with my hands folded. "Earl Grey please". He raised his voice again, "Ohho another Earl Grey appreciator! We'll get along just fine Woohaha"! I laughed with him. As the tea brewed in our cups, I added a blood tablet to mine while he was distracted talking about his family. He went on about his wife, his sons and daughters, and the grandchildren. He told me about how his family has owned this land since it was first settled in the Manifest Destiny, and how he took great pride in every ear of corn harvested on his plantation. He even managed to avoid being drafted in the Vietnam War because his plantation provided a great portion of the army's rations. He sure had a lot of adventures to recall. He was a natural born story-teller. It was like reading an epic trilogy, and interacting with someone at the same time. To think everything he said was something he truly experienced. Talking to such a fascinating individual was a thrilling experience. It's people like him that made me further question why my father was so obsessed with destroying the human race.

After I finished my cup I sighed taking it all in, "Wow you sure lived a full life". He sighed too, "Ah I sure did lad". I turned sad then, "Must be nice to have accomplished so many great things with your life, and to not have regrets. All I've done is hurt people, and have created a mountain of regrets that I can never change". I clenched my cup ever so slightly when the sadness built up in my blood stream. He met my eyes, "You're too young to be saying things like that! You know son, everyone ventures down the wrong path in their life. Some further down than others, but no matter how far the wrong path you go, you can always turn around". That last part got to me. I can turn around can't I? Even though I have ruined people's lives beyond repair, I can turn around and help build them back up. I can stop following my father's legacy, I can stop killing, I can stop being a coward, I can change. That thought strengthened my resolve. With a lifted spirit I responded to him, "Thanks for that. I think that's what I needed to hear. Thanks for everything else too. Words cannot express how thankful I am for everything you've done, and I"- He stopped me, "No thanks are necessary. I like helping people". He lifted his cup in the air for added effect. He got up slower this time, "Alright sport. You should get some rest now. You have a long day ahead of you. I'll get your stuff ready for you in the meantime". I meandered back to the living room, and wriggled around on the couch till I got comfortable. I fell asleep in that same minute.

I woke up well into the afternoon from a fuzzy dream about a talking octopus with Charlie jostling my arm, "Come on come on Lyle! If you sleep much longer you won't have time to get your errand done and get to the school"! I mumbled half coherent and half gibberish, "I'm up I'm up. Be right there". I rubbed my eyes under my glasses. With a yawn I luxuriously stretched. His wife Irene was in the rocking chair knitting something pink and lavender purple, probably for one of the grandchildren. She greeted me, "Good morning Lyle". I replied, "Good morning Mrs. Berg". She did the same thing Charlie did waving off my politeness, "Oh no sonny, you call me Irene". I smiled, "Alright Irene". She lightly scolded, "You gave me quite the scare young man. You shouldn't do that to an old lady you know". I found that amusing, "My apologies. I'll try not to pass out in the snow again". She went on rocking, "You better"! She smiled then, "Hehe you're funny. You better go find my husband. He's been itching to show off his collection of goodies all morning". I laughed out loud, "I bet. He's a sprightly guy". She replied, "He sure is. Sometimes I wish I could take some of his extra energy. Instead he uses it to drag this old lady around with him haha. I try to tell him to take a moment's rest, but he always says, 'You can rest when you're dead'. I suppose if he did stop a moment to breathe, I should be worried". I said back, "Well there's worse things in life I suppose". She nodded, "Very true. I'm thankful every day that he's as healthy as he is, and can continue living as he always had". She looked at the clock and must have realized she was keeping me too long. She said, "Oh don't let me keep you hun. You've got a lot to do today". I politely excused myself, and made my way to the garage.

Upon entering I was greeted with a boom of Charlie's voice, "What in tarnation kept you"? I apologized, "I'm sorry. You're wife had a few things to say". He rolled his eyes, "She always has more than a few things to say. Anyway!"- He jumped right to his display. He pointed to a winter one piece-jump suit in mint condition, "This here was for my youngest son Matt, but he grew out of it so quickly that he couldn't wear it even once". He picked up the pair of winter boots he had with, "These will get you as far as you need to go". He put them down, and picked up a packed hiker's backpack. He exclaimed that it was full to the brim with food, water, clothes, and other miscellaneous survival supplies. He then handed me a ski mask, and a pair of snowmobile goggles. He put his hand on his hips and said proudly, "That stuff should last you a solid week". He became serious suddenly, "You can have this stuff on one condition". I asked, "What's that"? He stated, "You have to let me drive you close to your errand. Just because you have that care package doesn't mean I feel safe letting you go out by yourself". I sighed, "Oh alright. I agree to your terms". He became jolly again, "Bwahaha excellent! We'll depart immediately"! We hopped into his old, rusty, Ford Pickup, and took off.

Celia Monroe

I told Emet about the Headmaster's reaction to my request about joining the Disciplinary Committee. He was excited of course. He asked me to keep him posted, but nothing new has come up. Since then my days have consisted of working out, and training. Now that was going to drastically change. At this moment, I was waking up on the morning of the first day of classes. I attempted to remain numb, but my nerves wouldn't settle. I made my way through the hallways as if it they were a battlefield, every single student occupying their space was an enemy soldier, and their gaze was an attempt of shooting at me. If I couldn't dodge someone's gun fire, I'd look at them back with a gun show of my own. The look I gave them was enough to make them feel like they brought a knife to a tank show-down.

I practically crashed into my first class completely void of students. I must have been early. I chose the seat in the back right corner. I got my supplies out, and arranged them around me in an orderly fashion. I waited anxiously for class the start. All sorts of kids filled the room as the minutes went by. It got incredibly noisy on the last minute before the bell. I kept my face down in my notebook so people wouldn't approach me. No one did until most of the seats were taken. Some punk dressed like he thought he was some sort of thug attempted. He spoke all smug-like, "Hey girl, can I sit here"? I replied flat, "No". He cocked an eyebrow trying to hide being caught off guard. He was still standing there so I said again flatly, "Did I stutter? I said no". He rolled his eyes and said, "Bitch" under his breath as he walked away. I said, "Good" under my own breath.

The class went by covering the syllabus, and the professor introducing himself. I didn't bother paying attention. My other morning classes went like that for the most part. People whispered about me, but didn't dare approach. Lunch however, was about to get hectic.

I followed the crowd to figure out the lunch line ritual. People would line up in front of the food court for the Disciplinary Committee to let them in five at a time. This was to prevent congestion. When I was allowed in, I got a chicken sandwich, a carton of chocolate milk, some apple sauce, and carrot sticks. I wondered around the cafeteria to find an empty table. I headed to one in the back when some popular girl tried to trip me.

She stuck her leg out just as I walked past. My reaction time wasn't fast enough to dodge it. My face involuntarily looked shocked before I got a grip of the situation. As I was falling, I turned my center of gravity so I would fall back first. In the same motion, I swung my lunch around, and tossed it right into her face. As the applesauce splashed onto her face, and dripped into her shirt, I hit the ground, and rolled over my left shoulder back onto my feet. I put a hand over my mouth and said as sarcastically as possible, "Oops! I tripped"! She whipped the carrots off of her lap and screeched like an infant. I got to her in two strides, and gripped her by her pony-tail. I smashed her face into her food. I grinned menacingly as I heard that squishing sound. I lowered my lips to her ear, and whispered sinisterly, "Let me make one thing clear. I will not tolerate any of your popular, bullying bull shit. No one messes with me. Got it"? I didn't let her answer before I continued my trek to my table. I was seated before anyone else could take it in what they just saw. As for the chick that tried tripping me, she was screaming, and running away as people of lower popularity were laughing their asses off. I satisfied myself with a protein bar I was saving for my work out.

I found out the girl's name was Violet Hayden. She's notorious for bullying. As expected, that action made me a lot of enemies. Even people who were her victims avoided me out of fear I would strike them first out of fear of being stricken. Stares of anger, fear, and disgust rained on me as I walked through the halls. Everyone went out of their way not to cross my path. All the better for me. I wasn't worried in the slightest until I heard that she went right to the Headmaster's office. I was washing my hands in the locker room for gym class when I overheard some of her henchmen talking about it another set of lockers away. A squeaky voice said, "…Oh my gosh and how she stormed right to the Headmaster…" The other one echoed her, "She's so going to get it"!

I froze in front of the mirror. I realized if he hears about this, he'll never let me join the Disciplinary Committee. I dashed out of the locker room and frantically searched for the person in charge of class. I found him in his office. I barged right in without knocking in a panic. I shouted in one breath, "May I please be excused? I need to see the Headmaster"! The astonished man cupped the speaker of the phone and replied, "You're in luck. That was him just now. He says he wants to see you right away". I bobbed politely, "Thank you sir", and ran out the door. I repeated, "Shit shit shit…" under my breath over and over while sprinting passed the buildings of the campus. I stopped abruptly by his door and caught my breath before going in.

I entered with the illusion of being clam and collection. Violet was sitting in the chair on the right looking like victory was right in her grasp. The Headmaster looked thoroughly unamused. He motioned me to sit on the chair to the left. I asked, "Is this about lunch"? He answered, "Yes it is. Why don't you tell me what happened". I said confidently, "I was walking to a seat, and she tripped me, so I defended myself". Violet shot out of her seat and bellowed, "That's a complete lie sir! I"- he put a hand up to stop her, "I did not ask for you to speak Violet". She sat down with a huff. He spoke again, "I think the steps you took were too excessive to be considered self-defense". I sank in my seat and lost eye contact, "I know I got carried away, I wasn't thinking! I just went to my training"! He interrupted me, "Enough! I won't hear any of your excuses. Both of you will be strictly forbidden from any after school activities included extracurricular activities, and you will report to your dorms immediately after classes for two weeks. You will not be allowed out except for classes and meal times. Violet tried to object, "But sir! It was an accident"! He cut her off, "Both of you are dismissed". We bowed our heads and promptly left the office.

She was pouting way more than I was. She finally broke the silence, "Thanks a lot bitch! Now I have miss basketball practice for two weeks"! I simply shrugged my shoulders, "Guess you shouldn't have tripped me then". She snapped, "You'll pay for this"! I rolled my eyes, "Pfft! Please, you're nothing but an insect. I'll squash you anytime, anywhere". She grinned, "You'll get expelled". I didn't change my expression, "It's stunning that you think I would pay heed to any of your threats". She grew furious, "Well you should care! I heard about you being an orphan. If you get expelled, the Headmaster can't protect you. You'll have to go to public school and live in a rundown orphanage". She leaned in closer and mocked, "…and no one will adopt you". I couldn't suppress my rage. I pushed her into the wall, and forced through my teeth in a seething whisper, "If I can handle my entire family being slaughtered, I can handle some shitty orphanage, so do your fucking worst! I have nothing to lose, but you have everything, and I will make sure all of those things will be lost if you dare to try me again"! I pushed myself off her, and stomped back to gym. She trailed close behind because she had the same class unfortunately.

Since it was the first day, the instructor let us have a free day after covering the syllabus, meaning we could do whatever activity we wanted. We walked into people throwing basketballs, and volleyballs around, and obnoxious amounts of shouting. We parted ways with her shooting hoops with her henchmen, and me doing pushups in the corner. I spent the rest of my day detached from my classes, and dreading the return home. My history class ended with the 4:00pm bell signaling the end of the day. My hopes of avoiding the Headmaster till Emet having to escort me were shattered by one the day shit DC members waiting for me outside the door. She was a freshman that was my height. She had long, wavy, auburn hair. She introduced herself, "I'm Nicole Cotton. You can call me Nikki. You must be Celia". I nodded. She lighted up more (she is one of those bubbly types), "Great! I'll be your escort to and from your classes, and for meal times for the next two weeks". I nodded again not sure what the polite thing to say was. Our march to the Headmaster's living quarters was done in silence (thankfully). The entire time I couldn't stop dwelling on the scenarios running through my heads of how the Headmaster was going to crush my dreams. When we got to the building, I thanked Nikki and went up the elevator. I opened the door, but only Rosie was home. I didn't even look at her as I solemnly said, "Just tell him I already understand what he's going to say so he doesn't need to bother telling me". She had no idea what I was talking about, but agreed to tell him. I treaded another step on the stairs then added, and tell Nikki when she gets here at dinner time that I'm skipping meal time, and just going to bed". I didn't go to bed. Instead viciously worked out till I was exhausted. I crawled to my bed with my whole body shaking and aching, and fell asleep before I could become sad again.

Lyle Kuron

I decided to let Charlie drop me off a quarter mile away from my house. That ended up being on the side of the highway with dense woods standing between my house, and the road. Charlie leaned back in his seat after he pulled over and turned on his hazard lights. He inhaled, and looked over at me with concern. He asked, "Are you absolutely sure you'll be okay on your own from here"? I made eye contact and assured with confidence, "I'm 100% sure". I reached out to shake his hand. He took it and gave a solid handshake. I expressed that I couldn't be more appreciative of his help, and that I wholeheartedly hope to see him again. He continued to be humble and say that he didn't need thanks. I know he was glad that I was grateful though. I leapt out of his pickup and started walking. He took his time driving off. I waved goodbye when I noticing him looking back in his mirror. He waved back and was finally gone.

When he was out of sight, I heaved the backpack up higher, balanced the sword bag on my left shoulder, and reattached the harpoon on my belt. I happened to glance up at the sky. It was clear and sunny. I was thankful that the storm had passed. I then retreated into the woods. I didn't make any effort to lighten my steps. As a result, the snow squeaked, and crunched with each step. I couldn't help but stare at my feet deep in thought. What I'm about to do is huge. If I can even manage to succeed, a new pureblood will have to take his place. I can't do it, because I'm too young (matter of opinion, not an actual rule), and I'll surly be assassinated by his supporters in no time at all. One thing is clear, and that is I have to get the hell out of dodge as soon as possible afterward. All I can do is hope that Kaname's supporters will come out of hiding, and handle the political chaos that will ensue.

At the thought of Kaname, a flashback came to me that brought me gasping on my knees. It was twenty years ago in an ancient, dank dungeon somewhere in Europe that my father's cronies restored without the humans knowing. It was dimly lit by torches. I stood in a corner against my will witnessing Father carry out the torture and execution of Lord Kaname, and Lady Yuki. Father stood tall and proud in the middle of the chamber with the two captured vampires on their knees in front of him, bound by their wrists and ankles. Their faces swollen, and bruised from hours of abuse. Their enchanted bindings gauged deep gaps in their skin. Their hair was matted, and ripped to a point that you could hardly recognize them. Father was careful to draw the agony out without letting them lose consciousness. It sickened me to my very marrow.

He turned his head to me, half said, and half laughed, "Gaze upon these pathetic souls. This is what happens to those that condone our species' fall to the humans"! His eyes were a shade darker than blood with highly dilated pupils. He wore the expression only a homicidal maniac could have. Added with his sadistic laugh, sent shivers down my spine. I was pale as pale could be. I was drenched in cold sweat, trembling, tears streaming down my face, but too frozen in pure unadulterated fear to fully cry, the adrenaline pumping in me not being enough to force me out of this state. My brain tried to make me run, scream, anything other than standing there, but my feet rooted me in that spot, in front of that ghastly sight. I felt faint from hyperventilating, but my fear kept me around to continue witnessing the horror.

Father began using construction nails for the torture. He stabbed the first one between Yuki's shoulder blades. She curled up and let out a blood curdling scream. Kaname had the same pain I had in my eyes for having to see it. Father then took Kaname by the hair, bent him back, and stabbed the next nail in his kidney. He doubled over onto his opposite side screeching just as loud as she did. One nail at a time, he nailed them to the wall by their shoulders and their knees. It looked much more gruesome than the painting of crucified Jesus. Quarts of their blood flowed down their bodies and pooled bellow them on the floor. Both of them involuntarily whimpered from their agony.

Father squared himself to Yuki close enough to be touching her with his body. He braced himself against the wall and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't overhear, and lightly grazed a cut on her cheek with his tongue. She was helpless to protest. Kaname tried to say something, but his quivering mouth turned his words into gibberish. Father lifted his head off her and chuckled. He bounced over to him, leaned onto him like he did her, and rested his forehead on Kaname's. He locked eyes with him. He took an exaggerated breath as he adjusted his stance to match their torso alignments. Kaname appeared even more uncomfortable then (as if that was even possible). Father groaned in ecstasy, "Oh I haven't forgot about you". He tilted his head slightly, and gently pressed his lips onto Kaname's. His left hand sank seductively down Kaname's side, and bathed it in the blood seeping out his kidney wound. He squired and gasped from the pain, but that only encouraged Father. His tongue protruded Kaname's mouth and lapped up the blood gathered behind his molars. Yuki was horrified, but could do nothing. When he finished, he said something about his blood's taste, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my own blood pounding in my ears.

My mind kept on yelling for me to do something, anything! My lips shook uncontrollably. Father took another nail. I gasped by instinct. He was in mid swing when I screamed on the top of my lungs without a second's thought, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP"! Father's mouth was agape in complete surprise. Yuki and Kaname looked at me with exhausted eyes. With every ounce of strength I had in me, I swallowed the fear gurgling in my throat, and put on an apathetic façade. I forced out a flat face, and did a terribly fake yawn. Father looked puzzled. I shook my head, "Tisk tisk, come on dad. Torture is cool and all for like ten minutes, but five hours is way over doing it. You can't expect me to keep getting thrilled by dragging out the same thing. It's like a good movie getting three bad sequels. Can you just kill them already before I keel over myself from boredom"? I grunted loudly to exaggerate my fake boredom. My heart hammered wildly anticipating his reaction. I bet not only my life, but also the lives of the vampires nailed the wall on a dangerous gamble. I couldn't fathom what his reaction would be. He continued pausing. My inner panic increased exponentially with every passing increment of time. More cold sweat trickled down my temples. I rested my head on my hand to hide it. I looked at him expectantly, "Well"? A corner of his mouth twitched. My heart skipped a beat. One quiet, "ha" escaped him. He snickered there for what seemed like days. I tried to predict what he would say, but couldn't come up with anything. He clenched his side trying to catch his breath. He glanced at them for a second, then back at me. He stuttered through his giggling, "You…really got me there…" he inhaled and went on, "You got me thinking that you were scared…but you turned out to be bored out of your mind"! He took a deep breath, and laughed harder, "INCREDIBLE! HAHA There's hope for you yet! I suppose I can draw the show to a close". Father turned around. Yuki mouthed, "Thank you", and I mouthed back, "I'm sorry". He then drove his hand into Yuki's chest. Kaname moaned weakly being all he could muster. I close my eyes and covered my ears so I didn't have to witness anymore.

Reality came back to me, and I clenched my chest trying to calm the fear I felt as if I was still in that dungeon. My breathing still deep, but slowing down, I put a hand on my forehead and rested like that while I called down. I thought to myself then, "If I fuck this up, I'll get that done to me tenfold". I peered at the sky again, and asked myself aloud, "Am I really up to this"? Celia's voice echoed in my head, "Coward"! Then Charlie's, "No matter how far down the wrong path you go, you can always turn around". I grabbed my knee, and pushed myself to my feet. They're right. This is no time to hide. This is my only chance. I'm the only one in the position to do this. This ends with me, or God damn it I will die trying! On that note I bolted through the snow with a determination I have never felt before. I won't allow more people to die at his hand!

When I got up the hill the house sat on, I lightened my steps. I snuck into the garage (used to store random stuff, not for cars). I set the backpack and sword down against the wall without making a sound. I took a blood tablet with the water from the bag to calm my nerves. I decided I would need my power to do this. I carefully removed my glasses. I stumbled backwards as all my senses bombarded me all at once. It was like having a spot light shinned in your eyes, an air horn blown in your ear, and gallons of cologne dumped on you all at once. My eyes and hair returned to their normal red. After I recovered, I brushed my cloak with my hands. I could sense my father's presence in his study. I thought to myself, "Show time". I secured the harpoon in my cloak pocket, even though touching it was shockingly painful. I held my hand to relieve the burn sensation. "Damn that hurt" I forced out between my teeth. This will have to be fast.

I took a deep breath, and entered the house. Everything was exactly where I left it. Picture the fanciest on mansions, and you'll have an appropriate image of the place. I treaded two stories up the winding stairway. I knocked on the enormous door to his study. His voice echoed from behind it, "Come in". I did so. I announced, "The mission is completed". He set his book down and folded his hands in front of him. He spoke, "Yes I could smell the Monroe blood from here. Good work. I must ask though, what kept you so long"? I didn't bother to look at him. I kept pretending to browse his books and answered him, "I had to catch a crafty escapee. She wasn't in the room when I attacked, so she used the opportunity to run away. I did catch her of course". I remained confident because it was all true. He nodded, "Good, you've done well. My experiment was a success". I assumed by experiment he meant the soul binding spell he casted on me. I hid my anger and kept browsing searching for the right moment to strike. He picked up on my anticipation, and grew suspicious. He asked, "Anything in particular you're looking for"? I shook my head, "Nope, just looking". He didn't say anything else.

I brought my searching to the shelf directly behind him. He still had his back turned. This is it! The time is now! Reaching for the harpoon, I gulped, bracing myself for the pain of the weapon. I grasped it and clenched my teeth to bare through it. It's now or never. I forced out, "Hey dad, check out this souvenir…" just as he turned around and said, "What is it"- I stabbed at him with everything I had. He reached out with both hands in an X shape to block the weapon but wasn't fast enough. Instead I plunged the harpoon through both hands and into his heart. I roared like Goku from Dragon Ball Z. His eyes wobbled up to mine in sheer shock. I pushed harder, veins popped out of my skin, eyes turned a shade or six darker, hands and wrists blistered from the burns inflicted onto them. I grunted in a primal state, " ' . .LONGER."! I twisted the edge of the harpoon churning his heart into organic mesh. He collapsed dead on the ground, the surprise still plastered on his face. I dropped the weapon, and knelt to his body. I viciously bit into him, and devoured his blood. The burn wounds evaporated with every drop surging through me.

I sat there for what felt like forever processing what I did. I killed him. It's finally over. I couldn't revel in my victory for long. Vampires from all around have already sensed me drawing his blood. Won't be long before the place is surrounded. I retrieved the harpoon and clipped it to my belt so quickly that it only felt like a little bit of static. I grabbed my things in a slapdash fashion, and made haste for Charlie's house. It was the safest place I could get to quickly. I stopped not far from the house, and removed my glasses to cover my tracks. It will be as if I disappeared. The sudden drop of my senses about knocked me off my feet, but I stayed up, and forced myself to keep going. I thankfully avoided detection for the rest of the way. It was 11:43pm when I knocked on his door. He answered stunned to see me. I erased the worry on my face, and greeted cheerfully, "Hello! My errand is complete. Sorry to come back so soon without notice, but I ran into a small problem. Mind if I use your phone"?

Celia Monore


End file.
